Just Another Sasusaku Story
by sick-mindedNTM perverted author
Summary: They were engage before they were even born. The problem is Sasuke messes it.How will they fall in love with each other.fourchapter introduction
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Sasusaku Story

Summary: Sakura Haruno is engaged with Uchiha Sasuke since before they were even born but Sasuke messes it all. Sasusaku I think.

Chapter 1

Before we were born

Haruno's

A woman with red hair is talking with his husband in their balcony.

" Honey, what do you think our daughter will look like?"

" I don't know but I expect her to be beautiful just like you Mitsumi. I'm more concern about her future."

" Hmmm?"

" Well nothing but don't forget we will meet the Uchihas tomorrow."

" For what?"

" I've decided to engage our daughter to the Uchiha's soon to be born son."

" You what?"

" I thought that it will be aaahh…" Mitsumi threw a vase near her at her husband.

" You idiot. What do you think your doing? Deciding on things without telling me."

" But it will do good to our daughter, trust me."

" Oh really, do you think our daughter will agree to that?" She said while throwing all the things she could reach. That includes three more vases, a teacup, the tray and few more things.

" Besides, who are you to decide who she should marry?"

" Well I guess being her father is enough reason to do that and will you stop that!" he answered while dodging the things Mitsumi's throwing at him.

" Fine I will go along with this engagement idea of yours for a while but when my daughter says its over then its over."

" Yeah whatever."

Uchiha's

" Shigure sweetie are you sure about this?" asked Midori.

" Yes it will good to our son and besides combining our companies will benefit both families well."

" If that is what you wish then I'm okay with it."

Three weeks and 3 days later Sasuke was born and three months after Sakura was too. Unfortunately for the Haruno, Sakura's mother died two years later so she was left alone with her father.

A/n: Crappy chapter and a short one, don't you think. The next chappie will be when their 7. I'm open for other ideas cause I don't really have a story here yet, wait maybe I do have a story 'cause I'm writing it. Right I have a story duh why am I so stupid but wait I don't even know what will happen next. Is it still a story when you don't know what will happen to the story? Of course not stupid oh my, this is really very complicating to me. Did you even understand what I said…nevermind. By the way, I'm also unfamiliar with this author thing so to all those who are kindhearted living things out there please teach the entire thing that I have to know here. Thank you and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thinking about my fiancé

Sakura's POV

" Daddy, when will we get to Japan? Where will we live there anyway? Are we really staying there or is it just I? What school will I go? Is it an international school? Oh, is my fiancé there? When will I meet him? Is he Japanese? Are we going on the same school? Can he speak English? Is he living there too? Is he cute? How old is he? Is he my type of guy? Does he know me? Have we seen each other before? Do you think he'll like me? Daddy, daddy, DADDY!" seven years old Sakura keep ranting about everything in the plane even when her father is sleeping.

"What?" her father just woke up because of the noise she's making.

" What's my fiancé's name?" She asked. _'Tell me tell me tell me.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Then her father fell asleep again instantly and his snoring loud. Good thing their riding on a private jet plane 'cause Sakura doesn't want anybody hearing her father snore.

' _Uchiha Sasuke. Sounds cute.'_

Airport

" We're here!" Sakura shouted when she got out of the plane.

" Okay Sakura follow me?" (walking)

" Yes Daddy." (walking)

" Um, are we going to our new house or are we going to my fiancé's?" (walking)

" We are going to your new home. Now get in the car."

" Okay. Wait MY new home, but daddy you said that WE would stay here in Japan. You're so unfair. You didn't say anything about that. Did You? When did you say that daddy? Are you really leaving? When will you…" Sigh. Another trip full of questions.

The next day

" Kyaa…" little Sakura shouted excitedly as she woke up the next day. _'Today is the day. I'll finally meet my fiancé. I hope he will like me.' _She thought to herself. So she did her daily morning routines and wears her favorite red Chinese style dress with slits on both side of her thigh. Then she went downstairs have breakfast with her father. After breakfast they immediately went to the Uchiha mansion.

"Wow… daddy their place is so great and look there are so many Sakura trees over there!" she exclaimed as they enter the gates. " Yes Sakura I know that, I've been here before. Be a good girl when we meet them you know what to do." Her father said. "Yes daddy, whatever." Sakura said looking at her father. Inside the mansion was even more beautiful and it really got Sakura's interest. _' I really wouldn't mind living here.'_ Sakura thought. " Sakura their here." Her father said. That got Sakura out of her thoughts.

" Well nice to see you again Shirai. It's been a long time." A woman said.

"Nice to see you too Midori." Shirai greeted and smiled at them. Sakura was just staring at the lady and wondering where her fiancé is.

"This must be Sakura, ne Shirai?" Midori asked.

"Uh…yes she is. Sakura introduce yourself."

Sakura nodded and did introduce herself. "Greetings malady, I am indeed Haruno Sakura, the only daughter of Haruno Shirai. I am very pleased to meet you and honored to be chosen as your sons fiancée." She said and gave her cutest smile. " My what a little girl you have there Shirai. I am also pleased to meet you Sakura sweetie." She answered back and smiled.

"Midori where is Sasuke by the way?" Shirai asked.

"Huh… oh right. Where is that boy anyway?"

'_Don't tell me he's not here.'_ Sakura thought worriedly.

Just when Hanzo the Uchiha's most trusted butler passed by them. "Hanzo will you please help Ms. Sakura find Sasuke." Midori ordered. "Very well madam. Follow me young lady." Sakura followed Hanzo to where Sasuke was. Shirai and Midori were left alone there and stared at each other. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Laughing. Laughing. They're laughing like idiots then both stopped having a very serious face. "Midori…" Shirai started "where is Shigure?" he asked then stare again and laugh. IDIOTS

A/n: Well that's chapter two. Don't worry Sasuke will come out in chapter three. (finally) Hope you like it.

Okay thanks again for reading and bye-bye. I now have a story, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally Meeting You

Hanzo led Sakura to where Sasuke was. They found him in their sitting on a tree branch at the back of the mansion. "There is Young Master Sasuke Lady Sakura. Shall I leave you now?" Sakura was just staring at Sasuke's back. "Lady Sakura!" Hanzo have called her 3 times before she answered him.

"Huh… Yes please, Hanzo and thank you."

"Very well my lady." And with that Hanzo left.

Sakura walked slowly to where Sasuke was. "What do you want?" Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura was shocked but answered anyway.

"Well I'm, I'm uh…"

'_What the… a girl!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He turned her head over to where the voice came from. _'Pink'_

"Who are you?" he asked.

'_Oh my God! He is so cute.'_ Her mind screamed.

"Haruno Sakura." She said "I'm your…"

"My fiancée. I know." He jumped off the tree and stared at her. _' Okay she's a girl. Probably a girly girl. Nothing seems strange, she looks pretty normal to me. Except for the pink hair and extra big forehead but it's not really that big. Did she dye her hair pink? Isn't she too young for that? Aaahhh… what am I thinking anyway.' _

Sakura was just standing waiting for him to say something. _' Why is he staring at me? Don't tell me he likes me already. OH GOD this is my chance. Should I talk and make him do the listening or should I listen and make him do the talking? Maybe I'll talk no, ask. I love asking.'_

" Um… Sasuke what do you think about this engagement thing?"

"…" No answer. He just closed his eyes.

'_Maybe just another question.'_

" Well what do you think of me instead?"

"…" Still no answer. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that.

" Okay, why aren't you answering me? Why did you stare at me? Why aren't you with your mother inside? Aren't you supposed to meet us there? Why are you here anyway? Are you li…"

Veins twitching.

"Shut up. Your stupid voice is irritating me."

"Ouch! For your info my voice is so not irritating and I am not stupid. Maybe just a bit but so not. I am actually smart if don't know and I know you don't and who are you to tell me those things?" she burst out.

" So maybe your voice isn't irritating but you are yourself and I still believe your stupid. The fact that you said you're smart might be true I guess 'cause your forehead proves it. Also I think that I have the right to tell this things to you because I am your fiancé and if you want to make this thing work out, stay away and don't even bother talking to me. See ya stupid." He turned around and walked away. _'Whew… I guess that settles it. I already said a lot. That girl sure is irritating no annoying.'_

Sakura just stared at him as walked out. "Did he just said that? How dare he? I am not irritating and stupid. What does he mean my forehead proves it? Who does he think he is? But he did say I am smart but still what's with my forehead? Oh that stupid whatever word to use jerk! I'll get him back for this." Then she walked back inside the mansion. _' And to think he's cute.'_

A/n: Done finally. Thank you and bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's over

Sakura was walked back inside the mansion and found her father and Sasuke's mother laughing like hell.

' _What is their problem? They look like idiots.' _

"Excuse me," the two stopped laughing and looked at Sakura.

" So Sakura sweetie have you met my son already?" she asked worriedly.

" Yes I have madam."

" So what do you think?"

" I think he's okay madam. I actually find him interesting though he doesn't seem to talk much." Sakura thought that maybe she could take just a little more of her fiancé. Besides she still has to have her revenge if there was a chance.

Whew… Midori was relieved there.

" Well Midori, I guess everything's settled. When will we have lunch?" Shirai said.

"Want now Fatso?"

" Hey I'm not fat Stickarella!"

" You know you're aging pretty fast Fatso I think you should wear glasses right now 'cause I think you're not seeing thing's right."

While the two are blabbering about anything Sakura left and did a tour of the mansion herself.

Lunch Time

All of them are just eating peacefully in the dining room. Midori and Shirai are eating happily, Sakura was just glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke was simply bored.

"I'm done. I'm going now." Sasuke stated and started to walk away until Midori stopped him to go back and wait till the others are done and she has to tell something to them.

…DONE… 

" Here it goes, Sasuke dear I, I mean we your father and me and Shirai decided to let Sakura here to study in your school. Now ain't that fun? You two going to be together always." Midori started.

"Right also that school is owned by them Sakura. Do you kids agree with us?" Shirai asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"What if I say NO Dad. Would you agree?"

"Um… I think so."

"Okay then no."

"But sweetie…"

"Dad can we have a minute? Malady, please?" Mrs. Uchiha just nodded.

"Thank you very much."

Sakura and Mr. Haruno went to the other room.

"Daddy I can't and won't go to the same school with that boy. I don't even want to be his fiancée anymore. He's just so, just so arrogant!"

" Arrogant huh."

" Yes… I think so. Can we just go now?"

" Sakura…"

"If I don't go back to America right now I will call this engagement thing OVER. Please Daddy I just want to go for now. PRETTY PLEASE!" she pleaded using her cute puppy eyes.

"Alright but let me just talk to Sasuke's mother first."

"Oh thank you Daddy!"

"Sigh. C'mon let's go back."

"Shirai can't you do anything about it?" Midori asked.

" I hope I can."

SIGH.

SIGH.

" But she didn't call it off right?"

"Yes."

SIGH.

The next day

"Finally, Come hurry Daddy!" Sakura shouted. They're riding a jet back. Her father was walking very slow and looked so tired and depressed. She entered without even waiting for her father and jumped to her seat. _'I am never gonna like that Sasuke. Sigh. I just want to see Yukino again. Sigh'_

A/n: Okay that's the last of my four-chapter introduction. Thank you and bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Story Begins (First Day Part 1)

Ten years later

Seventeen years old Sakura just went home after shopping for almost the whole day with Yukino, her bestfriend. They're currently in Sakura's room.

"Yukino I want to try something new." Sakura said while changing into her nightgown. She doesn't really mind changing even Yukino sees her. They've got nothing to hide with each other.

" You said something?" Yukino asked. She was sleeping and hugging Sakura's pillows.

Sakura just finished changing and turned around to see Yukino in her bed.

" I said I want to… Hey, get off my bed." Then she pushed her off the bed because she didn't take off her shoes.

"What? I'm tired 'ya know. After a day of that stupid shopping of yours." She said standing up.

" I didn't force you to come."

"Yeah I know that."

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Someone knocked on Sakura's door and Yukino went to see who it is. When she opened the door she saw Sanzo holding a phone. " Yo, how 'ya doin' Sanzo?"

" I am very good and doing my job Lady Yukino. Now if you'll excuse me I shall give this to Lady Sakura."

"No can do but who's that?"

"Her father Lady Yukino. Please her father doesn't like waiting."

"Sure but you still can't get in."

"But…"

"I'll take that." She took the phone from Sanzo's hands. "I'll give it to her. Holla!" then she closed the door.

"Hey, Daddy on the phone."

"Really, give it to me!"

"Here." Yukino threw the phone to Sakura.

"Hello Daddy!"

' _Sakura I want to tell something to you and I don't want any questions.'_

"Sure what is it?"

' _I want you to go to Japan. I transferred you to a school there, you know what school.'_

"But Da…."

'_No buts you're flight will be next week. Everything is ready, all you have to do is go to the airport.'_

"What about my…"

'_I'll fix everything. Nothing to worry.'_

"Oh alright but can Yukino come with me?"

"What?" Yukino shouted.

'_Alright Sakura. I'm gonna hung up then.'_

"Okay Daddy. Bye-bye."

"And who are you to tell me where I should go and what I should do?"

"Please?"

"But Japan! I maybe Japanese but never been there."

" It's okay me too. Maybe just once but three days only."

"Huh… whatever. I'll go home now. Holla!"

"See you tomorrow Yukino."

10 days later Konoha High

Girl no. 1: Did you know that Sasuke's fiancée will be studying here too.

Girl no. 2: Really!

Girl no. 3: It's true. I've heard about it too.

Girl no. 1: They say her name is Haruno Sakura.

The rumor is spreading everywhere. Naruto heard the girls and ran to the rooftop to ask Sasuke if that's true. He opened the door and "SAS..."

THOINK

Someone threw an empty can on Naruto's face causing him to fall back headfirst.

"Who did that?"

" Me dobe, you got a problem."

"I got a big problem! By the way you…"

"Yeah dobe it's true."

"Really! Since when did you have a fiancée?"

"Hn."

All their friends are there that's composed of Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. They are just chatting when Naruto got there.

"By the way, when is she coming?" asked Temari. She's sitting beside Tenten.

"Today." Sasuke answered.

"So we'll see her today?"

"No. Tomorrow."

"I was just wondering, how did your fans know about that when we your friends don't?"

"Hn."

Sakura and Yukino finally arrived in Japan. Sanzo waited for them in the airport. (A/n: I wonder how Sanzo got there first.) Their new home was big and beautiful and it has a lake beside it. When they got there they immediately went to a random room there and slept because tomorrow they have to wake up early in the morning.

Morning

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

"Aaahhh… I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake." Sakura shot up from bed and looked around her surroundings. _'Where am I? And who put an alarm clock?'_ She looked at Yukino and she was sleeping beside her. _'You're in Japan you idiot and you're the one who put that alarm clock beside your pillow. You have to go to school now.'_ Her inner self said. "School? Right. Hey, Yuki get up it's our first day in school." She said tapping Yukino's shoulder.

"What?" she opened her eyes and wiped her saliva off her cheeks.

"Ewe…. You're disgusting. Get up now."

"What time is it?"

"Um… six thirty."

"Too early go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep!"

"Yeah, I know we'll be late. That's my point."

"What do you mean that's your point? I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Listen, if we go there early people will ask us about us already then when we have to introduce ourselves nobody will listen anymore while if we were late all their attention will be on us even our teacher."

"Okay but if anything goes wrong you handle it."

"Just go back to sleep." And with that they went back to sleep.

45minutes later

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Lady Sakura, Lady Yukino you're breakfast are ready."

No answer

Waiting

Still no answer

Sanzo entered the room only to find the two girls still sleeping. One in her nightgown and the other in pajama. He took the alarm clock that he's hiding in his back and rings it. That again woke Sakura immediately and this time she fell on the floor.

"Ouch."

" I'm sorry for coming in your room without permission Lady Sakura but it is already seven twenty. I believe that you're class stars in eight o'clock." Sakura's eyes widened. "WE ARE GOING TO BE SUPER LATE. Why didn't you woke us up?"

"Because Lady Yukino wished not to wake you till it's past seven." She stood up and jumped over Yukino to the other side if the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Before she enters she looked at Sanzo and pointed her hands on Yukino. That girl is a heavy sleeper. Sanzo knew what she meant so he rings the alarm clock again right in Yukino's ear. Yukino opened her left eye and saw Sanzo looking at her.

"Hey morning Sanzo."

"Good morning Lady Yukino. Lady Sakura is already in the bathroom."

"Are we late now?"

"Probably."

"Okay. Just get the car ready."

"As you wish Lady Yukino." Sanzo bowed and left the room. Yukino watched him walked out of the room and when he's out she went back to sleep not minding if their uniform is ready.

Ring

"Oi, Sasuke I thought you're fiancée's comin' today. Class will start now."

"Hn."

"Is she just late or the rumors aren't really true."

"Hn."

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke are walking in the hallway to their classroom. Naruto kept on asking things while Sasuke is irritated with Naruto. Shikamaru is bored. When they opened the door with just one snap, tons of girls were swarming all over them. Luckily for Shikamaru and Sasuke the got out of there while Naruto's trapped. Inside the pile they could hear Naruto's screams of pain and HELP. That's why they always stay in the rooftop. It's the only place where they wouldn't be disturbed by fangirls. The two let Naruto suffer and went to their respective seats. They just have to wait till Naruto got out of there and be followed by their classmates (_a/n: that are girls of course_) inside. Too bad for them cause seventy five percent of the class are girls which means there are twenty-four girls and eight boys. They are all thirty-two in class but if we add the two up coming girls it'll be thirty-four.

Now Naruto escaped from the girls (_a/n: that means losing some pieces of his uniform_) they again have to suffer from the girls that are now divided to three. To finally stop and calm the girls they will have to wait to their teacher that is always late. It is non-other than out favorite adviser, Kakashi. He is usually late twenty minutes meaning he'll arrive in eight twenty. By exactly eight twenty he arrived.

"Good morning class!" he greeted happily.

"You're late!" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, well this old…"

"Forget it."

"Okay. Let's just go on with the lesson then but before that I know you already know that we will have a new student today, actually two new students. "Two?" Some of the students were whispering. "Quiet class. I haven't seen these two yet and they're not here so they are probably…"

"LATE." Someone emerged from the door, a girl with pink hair.

A/n: The story will continue in the next chapter and also the description of Sakura and Yukino. Thank you and bye-bye. If you have suggestions to make the story even better just mail me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Very Important Note**: Someone scolded me 'cause I forgot to write some things (that's why I said I'm new here.) so this fic is an AU and I'm reserving Itachi for latter chapters. Yukino is an OC and I guess I'm going to put another one, I like putting OC's so live with it. If you're starting to get annoyed or bored in my fic then don't read and don't bother I say don't bother giving me a review, don't waste you're time on me okay. Thanks and I wanna tell you I'm what you call corny. (is the spelling right and is that even an English word?) I'm trying to write it politely as hard as I could so to all readers that didn't like my fic I am so **sorry**. I'll just try to make it better, promise.

Chapter 6

The Story Begins (First Day Part 2)

"LATE." Someone emerged from the door, a girl with pink hair. A blue haired girl followed her and the said girl pushed the pinked haired girl inside. "Hi!" the blue haired girl said simply while waving at everyone. ( _a/n: isn't she sweet_.)

"I am very sorry we're late Sir…" she looked at him as if asking him to tell his name.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Right. Sir Hatake."

"I prefer Kakashi."

"Yes sir. Well you see…"

"It's okay, just introduce yourself." Since I was pretty late too.

"Immediately Sir Kakashi." She and the other girl turned to the class and the pinked haired girl spoke first.

Her hair was pink that reaches up to her waist and it was between wavy and curly. She has bright green eyes and pink lips. If you just look at her face she looks like she just woke up after a wild night of sex 'cause of her messy hair that cover some parts of her face. Even Sasuke was looking at her. She's wearing their navy blue uniform with a tie in different shade of blue and has a cute pink shoulder bag. She was a perfect sight for the boys.

"Hello to all of you! " she said sweetly. You could hear whistles from the boys and see glares from the girls. " I am Haruno Sakura."

"So you're Sasuke's fiancée!" Naruto interrupted.

"Well I, I uh… Yes. No. I can't really ans…"

"Yes she is Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée. Why, got a problem with that?" Yukino interrupted.

"I was just asking." Naruto said. Sakura forced a smile and continued. " I am a full blooded Japanese but I lived in…"

"You lived in US," A certain girl said.

'_Can't they let me finish what I'm saying.'_ She was angry in the inside but smiling on the outside.

"Since you've said it, that's all." Sakura finished her speech. Now it's the other girls turn to introduce herself. She has a curly shoulder length hair and sharp blue eyes. She has the navy blue uniform and a blue backpack.

"My name is Chiba Yukino." She said simply. Again with the whistles and everything coming from the few boys. " Will you shut up the fuck up I'm talkin' here." The boys and girls were looking at her with shock. The boys like her and she tells them to shut up in a rude way. Sakura looked at her worriedly, she knows what Yukino's up to.

"Thank you, now I want to say to the boys that were whistling not to do that again. I know I'm new here but I hate noise. Also one thing, if you want to get to Sakura you have to get through me first." She looked at the floor for a moment and clasps her hand together. "So better stay away from the girl boys. Now for the sluts" that got the girls attention. " I just wanna say hello whores and uh it's so not nice to see you all!"

"Ms. Chiba you're new here but how come I feel that you're going to be a problem." Kakashi said.

"That's because I am a problem sir. I almost got kicked out of my last school."

"Okay, I don't want to here you using such languages again, I'll deal with you in detention. You can go find a seat for yourself."

"Sure sir." She said. _'First day of class and I am going in detention. This is so cool.'_

"I am very sorry for her attitude Sir Kakashi." She apologized for Yuki but inside _'That girl is gonna get it. She always ruins everything. Detention in our first day, she is a hundred and two percent going to be kicked out before school ends.'_

"Understood. Go on now Ms. Haruno."

As if it's planned and reserved _(a/n: which I really did plan and reserved)_ there are only two seats left. One infront of Sasuke and the other beside him. Yukino went to pick first so she got the one infront of Sasuke so she sits beside Naruto. When Yukino turned to look at Sakura she saw Naruto looking at her with eyes closed. Is that even possible? Yukino rolled her eyes and said "Look dimwit if you need something tell me but if you don't need anything from me focus on the lesson, will you please." Then Naruto did as he was told. _'He is totally an idiot.'_ Yukino thought.

While Sakura was on her way to the last seat, she saw her seatmate which is a boy looking outside the window then when he turned to her she seems to freeze on her spot. "Sasu…ke!" Her eyes are twitching and trying her best to smile and wave at him. _' IT'S HIM! AND I HAVE TO SEAT BESIDE THAT GUY OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! WHY OH WHY?'_ She was walking very slowly to her seat not even looking at Sasuke.

He's studying her features, he can say that she was sexy 'cause she's really sexy. She seems small, she's got a nice smooth v-shaped legs, tiny waist, big hips and a handful breast and anything that makes a girl sexy. _'She's now sexy and beautiful but still got a wide forehead. Wonder if that's all she's got.' _Sasuke was snapped back to reality when Sakura snapped infront of his face. " Stop staring at me it creeps me out." She said in a very low and annoyed voice that only Sasuke could hear. " Just admiring your beauty, pinky." He said it just as low as Sakura. _'Now it's pinky. Is that even a comment?'_ The way Sasuke said it, it sounded more like it was a joke.

"Then stop admiring me and focus on the lesson Mr. Perfect."

"Hn. Glad you noticed."

"Notice what?"

"That I'm so perfect."

"Ya, if pigs learn to fly."

"You already said it yourself pinky."

"No, I was…"

"Ahem." That got the two's attention. Sakura froze when she saw who is it.

"Hehehe… Hi there, Sir Kakashi."

" Sasuke Sakura, I understand that you two are fiancé's but if that's what you're gonna do in my class you can go out of the room and continue smooching there."

"Uh… Sorry sir." Sakura apologized to Kakashi but inside _'What do you mean smooching you stupid old man? Are you blind? This is all Sasuke's fault. I REALLY REALLY HATE HIM.'_

The class went on normally until their lunch break. Sakura and Yukino were going out of the room when someone grabbed Sakura's hands. Sakura turned around only to find Sasuke holding her. "What do you wan now Sasuke?"

"I'll give you a tour in around the school."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But…"

"Why not. He is after all your fiancé." Yukino interrupted again.

"C'mon." Sasuke started to walk still holding Sakura's hand.

"Wait, let go of me Sasuke I'm not going with you."

"Do you know your way to the canteen?"

"No."

"C'mon then."

"Okay…Wait!"

"What now?"

"Yuki you're going the other way." Sakura and Sasuke are going in the right while Yukino's walking to the left. "Yes, I still have to do something Sakura." Then she continued to walk away from them. _'Besides I think you need to have a time with Uchiha.' _Now Sakura and Sasuke are now left alone. Sakura pulled her hand off Sasuke's hold. " Okay what are you up to Sasuke? Where are you taking me? Who are you to order me around and what is wrong with you?"

"Why do you always have to ask a lot of questions? You know it's annoying."

"It's non of your business why I always ask questions and you still haven't answered me."

"Would you shut up and stop asking nonsense if I answer?"

"Yes."

" Sigh. First of all I'm not planning to do anything and since we're running out of time I'm just taking you somewhere safe. Just follow me and those girls will stay out of your way and nothing's wrong with me. Look, I'm doing you a favor here pinky."

" What do…?"

"Shut up and follow me. I'm doing this because it's an order." He said and started to walk "Dad's order." He said to his self. Sakura decided to drop it this time and just followed him quietly. _'There is definitely something wrong with him. What does he mean running out of time, somewhere safe, it's not like someone's trying to kill me or harm me and girls staying out of my way, I didn't do anything to them. Yuki's the one who did the crazy talk. I knew it, I shouldn't have obeyed Daddy. I can't understand anything this guy said. Tell me what I did to deserve this. And Yuki's not here to help me. Where did that girl go anyway, she doesn't know the way around the school yet and can this guy walk slower?' _Sakura stopped when she bumped on Sasuke's back. " Ouch…Sasuke I just want to tell you that I still hate you and you can't fool me. I know you're up to something." He opened the door and went outside. Now she's wondering what they're doing in the rooftop. She followed him and when she saw people there she halted and grabbed Sasuke's uniform, which is also navy blue in color and hid herself on his back. "Who are they Sasuke?" she asked. "Don't worry their just my friends."

"Really! You actually have friends?" She said that kinda loud so some laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped beside to show Sakura. Everybody stared at her and smiled except for Neji of course. "I told you she has pretty pink hair." A blonde shouted. "Ya Naruto, you win." Temari said. Tenten walked to Sakura and shake hands with her while Sasuke to the side. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Hi there my name is Tenten, nice to meet you Sakura."

"How did you know my name?"

"Well Sasuke told us yesterday."

"Okay." She said unsurely. "So why am I here anyway um Tenten?" she asked.

"We asked Sasuke to take you here. Don't worry we're your friends, you're safe with us." Sakura just nodded. "Here let me introduce them to you. The first one on the left is Neji."

"He's her boyfriend by the way." Temari shouted and giggled.

"Shut up!

"That girl is Temari and the other one is Hinata, those two there (pointing in the right) are Shikamaru and Naruto. You might have seen Hinata and that two already. They're your classmates."

"Sure. Nice to meet you guys too but I really have to go."

"Why, don't you like us Sakura?"

"No of course not. I just to go. Right, I just need to do something."

"Silly, come eat lunch with us."

"But my food, the canteen…"

"We have one ready for you." Sakura was going to protest but pushed her to the group so she might as well eat with them besides it's free. Everyone was talking about something while Sakura was eating quietly.

She would usually hear them call Naruto dobe and Shikamaru just looking up and only says the words troublesome. She was just staring at the ground and sometimes stole glances at Sasuke when he's not looking. _'Why did he take me here anyway and he didn't even say a word when we got here except don't worry their just my friends. Wait, what if they are a group of mobs that's trying to kidnap me or worse kill me. Oh no! What if that guy is… is not Sasuke.This food might have poison."_

'**_Girl you are overreacting.'_** Her inner self said.

'_Overreacting but the real Sasuke I know won't even talk to me and this guy is just not him.'_

'Oh shut up and finish your food fast. If you really want to get out of here then run to that door and find your friend.'

She finished her food and stand up. "Thank you for the meal but I really have to go." She ran to the door as fast as she could and almost slammed the door when she closed it. All became quiet. "That was fast." Naruto said then all looked at Sasuke. "What?" He wasn't paying attention to them. He was just looking down on the school grounds.

Sakura remembered all the direction they that they went so she knows how to get back the room. When she got there the only person she saw was Yukino. "Yukino!" She was so glad to see her again and embraced her. "Girl what is wrong with you?" Yukino tried to pull away from the hug but it was too tight. " Sakura if you want me to live you'll let go now." She was running out of air and Sakura was like telling something to her. "Oh!" she finally let go of her "My bad. Sorry Yuki." A group of girls emerged from the door led by a blonde girl non-other than Yamanaka Ino. All of them are wearing a cheerleader uniform.

" Hello there classmates."

" Hello to you too!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Shut up Pinky, listen."

'_For a second there I thought she was good but I take that back now.' _Sakura's smile turned to a frown and when she was about to say something Yuki beat her to it. " You have our ears blonde slut." Ino got pissed there and snapped her hands. One girl with short black hair fanned her with her hands.

"Look whoever you are, better shut your mouth and stop calling me slut 'cause you don't know what I can do."

"Well what can you do?" Sakura asked and put her hands on her hips.

"You'll see. I just want to introduce myself, the names Yamanaka Ino and I want you to stay away from my Sasuke pinky." They heard screaming of girls from outside and a girl whispered something to Ino. Ino smirked and snapped her hands in the air. "C'mon girls let's go. Later Pinky." And with that they went outside. Sakura stayed quiet for a few seconds and screamed in frustration. Yukino was just looking at her seriously. " Let's get out of this room Sakura." Sakura just followed her and they saw a lot of girls piling in one place. Sakura wondered what's going on there and some are even fainted. The Ino girl and her gang were even there. "Told you, this school has something wrong in it. Look at those wierdo's, what? A celebrity went here."

They went to what seems like a mini garden of the school where not many people pass by. It has a very beautiful fountain and they both sat there. "Yuki I hate this school. This is the weirdest school I ever enrolled in."

"It's not the school that's weird Sakura it's the people. I did a little search when I left you with Uchiha and now I know what's up with these people especially the girls."

"Good tell me then."

"Sure. This school is owned by you fiancé right?"

"Right."

" Well it seems that Uchiha is popular here."

"Of course, he's family owns it."

"Tell me Sakura, do you think Sasuke's handsome or whatever it is that girls digs?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer."

"Well um" Sakura was blushing a bit and she's playing with her fingers. " he's kinda cute I guess but don't get me wrong okay I still hate him and stop asking stupid questions just get to the point."

" Alrighty then, Sasuke's popular because he's everything a girl can dream of as they say and almost all of the girls population in this school loves him."

" For real?"

"Yes girl, I didn't believe it at first too but judging from what we saw earlier I think it is true."

" You mean the pile of girls back there was… was"

"Yup, that might be Uchiha and his gang. And you said a celebrity went here."

"And I never guess he'll be this popular and so attracting to girls. I admit that he has the looks but never thought that girls can get crazy at him."

"You know that is a big problem."

"Ya…huh, why?"

"Girls are jealous of you and one of them is that girl that we met there. She was actually the biggest fangirl ever of Sasuke. Here I have a membership card." She showed Sakura a what seems like an ID and there is a I LOVE SASUKE written on it's back.

"Yuki don't tell me you're his fan too!"

"No way! Sorry but not in this lifetime."

" Then how did you get that?"

"As I told you I did a research and one of his fangirls gave this to me. She even told me to a proud member of his fanclub."

"How did you get all this info anyway?"

"It's a secret."

They went back to class when they heard the bell. All levels have the same time of break in the school so a lot of people was walking with them too.

After Sakura left the Rooftop

She ran to the door as fast as she could and almost slammed the door when she closed it. All became quiet. "That was fast." Naruto said then all looked at Sasuke. "What?" He wasn't paying attention to them. He was just looking down on the school grounds. "Oi Sasuke what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

" Ya Sasuke why did she ran away?" Tenten said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke can I make her join cheerleading?" Temari asked. She is a cheerleading, in fact she was the captain. She, Tenten and Neji are already seniors while Sasuke, Naruto, Shika and Hinata are juniors.

"CHEERLEADING!"

"Ya, something wrong with that?"

"No, sure whatever you want." And Sasuke imagines Sakura in a cheerleader uniform, which is navy blue and light blue in the middle. It's sleeveless and tight that it covers the upper part of her body. It has a big UHS printed on it and a small fan (just like on Sasuke's shirt in the real Naruto) in the upper left side. It has a 30x60 cut where you can see her belly on the front and a very short skirt that is also a mix of navy blue and light blue circling down. ( Sorry, that's the best description I can ever do 'cause I'm not really good in dress or fashion things.) She looks pretty cute in that uniform. If she joins then she will be cheering for him everytime.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed right infront of him. That got him a punch on the face.

End.

A/n: I decided to cut it there, I got bored writing. I really have a lot of ideas in my mind but I just don't know how to write it. If I was just as good as the other author here I can make this fic better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Story Begins (First Day part 3)

I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE FIRST DAY.

Everybody went back to their classrooms after lunch break. The next subject in our favorite couple's class is Statistics where their teacher is Miss Kurenai. Nothing out of the normal happened in that class except that Kurenai keeps repeating the lesson because Naruto can't understand it and he can't answer the question: "What is the Z-score of a particular student whose grade is 82 wherein the standard deviation is 3.5?"

Well the next class is PE, the teacher is Sir Gai. When he entered he greeted the students and did his Gai pose. Sakura was really amazed by how thick his brows are. That was like the wickedest weird thing she ever saw. The students have to change their clothes and go to the gym. The girls were wearing a white plain shirt and short shorts while the boys are wearing the same except the short are long. Gai ordered everyone to fall in line two lines for the girls and one for the boys. Sakura was on the front 'cause she's smaller than the other girls are. "Listen class, I have something important to do but don't worry even though I will not be with you I know that my spirit and love that I've given you all will be in your heart." He said and cried. All of them sweat drops at what he said. Sakura now finally believes Yuki, people in this school really are weird. "I have someone to instruct you today class. Lee! Come in now." Someone emerged from the door that looks like a replica of Gai. Sakura was looking back and forth, she can't believe it they look the same except the shape of the eyes. The Lee guy was running and shouting Gai's name when someone tripped him. He tripped on the floor face first. "Who did that?" Gai asked. Everyone pointed at Naruto. Sakura automatically helped Lee up. When Lee saw Sakura he immediately fell for her but Sakura let go of his hands and went back in the line. Gai scolded Naruto and made him do push ups until class period ends. When Gai was gone Lee started to talk. "As all of you know, my name is Lee and I am a senior so you must respect me. If you all want to make Sir Gai proud you must listen to me and we will first do warm ups." When he opened his eyes all of them are gone. The boys are playing basketball while some girls are playing volleyball or just chatting but mostly, they're watching their all time crush play basketball. That includes Ino and her gang that are currently doing a cheer for Sasuke. "Everyone listen, stop playing. HEY!" He was desperately trying to catch their attention but none even looked at him. His eyes landed on Sakura and saw her talking to a girl with blue hair. Since nobody's listening to him he went to talk to Sakura. "Um excuse me miss?"

"Uh yes Mr. Carbon copy of sir Gai?" Sakura asked innocently.

"My name is Lee. Can you tell me yours?" He asked blushing and scratching his head.

"Haruno Sakura." Lee raised her head and suddenly he held Sakura's hand with his two hand and kneeled. He was reciting a poem to her. Sakura and Yukino were shocked at his actions.

_Oh my lovely goddess_

_Chief among all the beauty, the glorious lady _

Sakura was trying to pull away her hands but he was holding it too tight

_You are like the queen of spring,_

His face was getting close to her. Too close for her comfort. _'Oh my God! Oh my God!'_

_Maiden all lovely_

Yukino was going to punch him when a ball hit his face, a basketball ball.

_Like a flower that _whoosh…

The two turned to where the ball came from and saw everyone looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at their direction then he left the gym. Everyone was just quiet staring at the spot Sasuke was supposed to be. They have forgotten about Lee. Who was unconscious on the floor.

'_Did Sasuke throw that ball?'_ Sakura was thinking if Sasuke really is the one that did that.

(Just going to cut it there)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

'Finally' Sakura thought. She can go home now. All the time she was just thinking of Sasuke after what happened on the gym. Now she's having mix ideas. She turned to Sasuke after she fixed her things but he was gone already. '_He's gone. And I didn't even see him leave.'_ She turned around and the whole class was nowhere to be seen. _' This is getting creepy.' _She and Yuki are the only ones left there. "They're fast." Sakura said. "And I'm going now. Detention." Then Yuki started walking not even waiting for Sakura. Sakura followed her. 'Does she know where's detention?' Yuki stopped and said "Do you know where's detention Sakura?" Sakura fell on the floor (anime style) _'I knew it. She doesn't know where she's going.'_

"Yuki, maybe we just find Sir Kakashi, he's probably in the faculty room." (Is that what it's called 'cause in my school they refer it as faculty room, the room for every teachers)

"Do you know where's the faculty room?"

"No."

"Sigh. Were hopeless."

"Don't worry we'll find it."

" Of course we'll find it. C'mon let's hurry."

Sakura and Yukino almost got lost finding the faculty room but they walked across Tenten's classroom and she followed them. "Hey Sakura wait!" Sakura recognized that voiced and turned around to see Tenten. "Ms. Tenten, hello there!" she said nervously. Sakura introduced Tenten and Yuki to each other and Tenten invited them to watch a game (basketball). She also took Yuki in detention room and headed to the gym.

-O-O-

Sakura could already hear the cheers of the people outside. When she entered the whole gym was full, even the cheering squad was there and Temari.Tenten led her to where they'll seat. All of Sasuke's friends are there except him and Neji. They all greeted her and watched the game. "Ms. Tenten where's Sasuke and um Neji?"

"Just Tenten Sakura. Sasuke and Neji are playing over there." She pointed where Sasuke and Neji are. They both are playing. Sakura mouthed an o. "The game today is between our school and St. Patrick Highschool. (I know the school's name is lame but it's the first one that popped on my mind. Did I already mention that the school is Uchiha Highschool, UHS, it's also lame but the Uchiha's own it anyway?)

Sakura silently watched the game but she was amazed how great Sasuke plays. He's awesome, and Neji too. They forced Sakura to cheer somehow 'cause she's just watching not even saying a word. In short she looks bored. Just when Sakura cheered Sasuke looked at them, to her specifically. She blushed at that, just a simple look and she blushed. But she just can't deny that he even looked more handsome when his dripping wet or sweaty. Sakura was having fun there while…

-O-O-

'I'm bored. Yuki thought to herself. Why is she the only one there, even Kakashi wasn't there. He just greeted her and locked her up there. " Doing something important, he's just reading a porn book. Stupid teacher, bringing something like that in school." Kakashi told her that he has to do something important but seems like he just want to read the stupid book. " I'm sleepy."

-O-O-

Finally the game ended and of course Neji's team won (he's the team captain). All the people started to go home. Sakura excused herself from the others to have a little walk outside. She still haven't seen the whole school yet. She just followed where her foot takes her. She was thinking of Sasuke. '_Man I'm thinking of that guy too much for a day. Sigh. I really, really hate him. (A picture of Sasuke looking at her in the game comes out) blushes, Oh what am I thinking!'_

'_**Oh you're just thinking about your FIANCE.'** _Her inner self came out after a long nap.

'_You again. Will you never come out of my mind?'_

'_**Sorry but I'm born with you and I will die with you. In short we'll be together forever. Back to Sasuke, you still have a crush on him, right? You know you can't resist that gorgeous face of him.'**_

'_No way, I don't like him. I admit that he's got a very beautiful face but he he's rude, he's arrogant, he's boring and'_

'_**He's got a hot sexy body!'**_

'_Ya… What? No.' _Sakura was looking at Sasuke dripping wet and without his shirt on, he was staring at the faucet. Sasuke felt like someone's looking at him and when he turned his head there is really someone looking at him, Sakura. She was blushing, she bowed her head down to avoid anymore eye contact with him. Sasuke smirked and decided to play with her. When she got close enough he blocked her way and she shut her eyes and turned to left. Wrong move. Sasuke pinned her to a nearby wall. Sakura was panicking, he was blocking her and pinning her in a wall. Tons of things that might happen came out of her mind like if he's gonna kill her or kidnap her or worst rape her. "Hey Sakura." Sasuke said sexily. Shivers. _'OMG, he just called me by name!'_

" He…hey th…the there." She said nervously.

" Say, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"N…No way. I was just passing by and I saw you." She said shyly and now looking at his upper body. Super blushing time. **_'Well that's a nice abs. Six pack!' _**Inner Sakura said. Sasuke held her chin up with his right hand. Sakura wants to run but she can't feel her feet anymore. "You know (pause) you're cute when you blush." Sasuke was leaning closer and slowly, very slowly.

' _I knew it he's going to rape me. Somebody help!'_ her mind screamed.

CLOSER

' _**No girl, you are lucky, C'mon take him home, take him now.'**_

CLOSER

'_Aaahhh! No, this can't be! Waaaahhh!' _

FLASH

Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to where the flash came from and there they saw Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto (holding a camera).

" This is so troublesome."

"Wow."

"…"

"Grinning evilly. That's a nice one you two."

Sakura was as red as a tomato. She doesn't know what do to so she automatically runs. Anywhere just as long as it takes her away from them. "Oi Sasuke you might wanna put on your shirt." Sasuke did as he was told and walked towards them while saying, "What do you want?"

" We were just finding you but it seems like you don't want to be found. Did we disturb you?" Tenten said innocently.

"You've been hitting on Sakura twice a day already. Is there something you wanna tell us?" Naruto said poking Sasuke in the side.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Sasuke punched Naruto and tried to steal the camera from him but Naruto recovered quickly and ran away from him. "No way Sasuke I won't give this to you. I can use this for blackmail. Hahahahaha!"

-O-O-

Yukino finally got home after being locked in the detention room for three hours. Kakashi seem to forgot about her. " Good evening Lady Yukino." Greeted Sanzo.

" Good evening. Is Sakura here already?"

"Yes Lady Yukino."

"Uh okay you can go now. Thanks Sanzo." Yukino went to Sakura's room and when she opened the door no one's there. She looked around and proceeded to her bathroom. "Sakura?" She was in the tub. "Hey, Sakura?" She fell asleep again (I mean in the tub). _' What should I do? Carry her, no that's not going to happen. Tell Sanzo to get her, no she'll kill me. Hmmm… I know!' _She slapped her. "Aww! What was that for?" Yukino laughed and said " You didn't wait for me in school. Night Sakura!" before she left her alone.

A/N: Sorry, this is all I can give for now. Thank you and bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Second Day, My First K

The next day Sakura didn't wait for Yukino 'cause she'll probably be late again. _' It's just seven thirty. I guess it's just right.' _She could hear screaming inside and when she opened the door she was meet by shoes. She immediately dodges it and closed the door. _' Okay, seven thirty. Maybe I'll walk around.'_ Inside it looks like there's a war, everything was thrown everywhere. She decided to go to the girls comfort room. _' Man this school sucks.' _She opened the door and observed the view_. ' This is strange.' _It was a little different with all the other ones she's been. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. She walked a bit and looked in one cubicle. O.O

'This is the… Holy!' She said slowly and when she was going out she voices from outside. She have to hide, anywhere just can't let them see her. She hid herself on the last cubicle on the end. She leaned on the left side and pulled her foot up to the opposite so they can't see her feet. (Okay the truth is I don't know how the boys C.R. looks like but this friend of mine a boy but the truth is he's a gay told me that in our school it's also in a cubicle thingy for privacy. I guess.) Just then the door opened. " It's your fault." A boy screamed. _'I know that voice.'_ "Hmph. Whatever. It happened 'cause of your stupidity anyway." The other boy answered. _'Just great. Of all people why does it have to be them!' _It became quiet for a while but they're still there. _'How long are they gonna stay I can't keep this up any longer.' _

"Oi, bastard, how long are we gonna stay here?"

" Until the bell rings."

"What? But we can't"

THUMP "Ouch." Sasuke and Naruto both looked at where the sound came from. They saw blue and hands and pink. Sakura crawled out and waved at them. "Hi!" Sasuke and Naruto are just staring at her. "Sa… sa… Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto shouted pointing at Sakura. She stood up and explained. "Well, I was supposed to be in the um… I'm sorry I didn't, I, believe I didn't mean to… I was just going to… I went to the wrong room. Believe me!"

-O-O-

" I wonder what happened to those two." Tenten said unconsciously. "If you ask me it think they're not going back, probably hiding somewhere where no girls would bother them." Shikamaru said.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"C'mon let's go." Neji ordered and walked towards the door and everybody followed him. (Ha, I made him talk. I'm so great.)

-O-O-

BACK TO SAKURA, SASUKE AND NARUTO

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sasuke was still quiet, Naruto's still pointing at Sakura. Sakura as red in shame and since its time she walked towards the door and passed them. "If I were you, I wouldn't get out of here yet." Sasuke said coldly. "Why so?"

"Everybody will see you." Naruto said.

"But were gonna be late?"

"Stay here Sakura." Sasuke ordered her. "Who are you to order me around?"

"You're fiancée. I don't want to embarrass myself because of you. Then he went out with Naruto. _' They just left me here. That, that freak, asshole, arrogant, stupid, idiot, bastard, Oh I'm so pathetic. Well maybe few more minutes.' _She waited a bit until the hallway was completely humanless (I know. There's no such word). When she's sure she's alone she opened the door and met up with the schools janitor. She froze on her spot and eyed the janitor. "Hehe… See ya!" and she's gone in a blink of an eye.

-O-O-

"…" Yukino was walking lazily in the school grounds. She's like drunk or something. "Watch out!" someone shouted and when she turned to the person a baseball ball hit her in the forehead leaving a big red mark on it. She fell backwards on the ground in slow motion. I really mean slow motion 'cause when she got hit the people ran up to aid her but they're already beside her and she's still falling. "Dude, is she alright?" a boy asked. " I don't know but she's still falling." And they waited until she's on the ground. Everyone was staring at her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHAZZZZZZZZZZZHAZZZZZZZZ

"Dude is she sleeping?"

"I don't know but let's take her to a hospital."

"Dude do you know we have a clinic and a nurse in the school?"

"I don't know but help me with her."

-O-O-

Sakura came in silently in the room. She didn't see Yuki or Kakashi. She thought they're just probably late. She didn't even greet her new classmates. She waited till Kakashi arrived, she waited till the class ended, she waited till their tem minutes break. She's wondering where's Yukino now. A weird guy wearing a (Sakura's face) mask entered their room without permission and kneeled in front of Sakura. "My Goddess Sakura." He said and handed her a piece of paper. When she picked up the paper the boy left the room in a flash. _'What's with him and what's this?' _She opened it and read the note.

-O-o-O-o-O-

\

Note:

SHSFC

Meet me at the back of the school after school. (school after school, nice) That is only if you don't want something bad to happen to your friend.

Your lover,

RL/ILY

-O-o-O-o-O-

" My lover! Yuck, yuck, yuck and YUCK!" Sakura didn't like the message for real but bad, happen, friend and Yukino's not there. What if he'll do something to her. She has got to save her from that evil guy.

She looked up and all her classmates are looking at her. "What?" Everybody turned away. Some are murmuring something and others are chuckling a bit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and snatched the piece of paper she's holding. "Hey, give that back to me." She tried to get it back but Sasuke was holding her back with his right hand. He silently read it. He smirked after, and gave it back to Sakura. Sakura glared at him before tearing the paper in pieces. Nothing much happened after that except that Naruto dragged her in the rooftop. This time they bought something for lunch first. They exchanged greetings when they got in the rooftop except for a sleeping Neji and an out of the world Sasuke. They talked about the latest happenings in their life an now Sakura joined in. Let's just say she's use to them already. There's nothing really catchy about the things their saying except "Sakura got a lover in one and one fourth days." Which was told by Naruto. Tenten and Temari gasped and grinned. (Shika and Hinata are their classmates.) "So who is this guy?" Tenten asked. "Oh nothing really, just well let's forget about that." Neji smirked at this, of course his eyes still close. "So what does Uchiha think about this?" he asked in a teasing kind of way. Sasuke just 'hn' at them. Everyone was quiet then, until Temari spoke up. "Ah Sakura before I forget, I have something to ask you. Do you want to be a cheerleader like me?"

"Ms. Temari I…"

"You know I can make you one if you want to."

"Wait I…"

"Temari would just be fine."

"Maybe I…"

"You just have to show me if you can dance ya know."

"But I…"

"Of course you shouldn't be a shy type."

"I would…"

"I could make you an exception. I could talk to"

"REALLY TEMARI, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME FIRST."

"O…kay."

"Whew! Thank you for inviting me in but I'm very sorry I can't. Really sorry Temari."

"Why?"

"Because I, I can't dance and um and I not really into cheerleading."

"But I…"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-O-O-

Sakura was waiting for who ever she should meet. The only thing in her mind was Yukino. She was really thinking hard how they got Yukino. That girl was like 'I'm just as strong as every other guy in the world.' And 'I'm just so handsome if I'm a guy.' also she can take down big guys alone. Sometimes she wonders if Yukino made friends with her because she's crushing on her. Well she thinks she's a boy in a way but let's get back to our topic. Someone came up behind Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "Aaahhh!"

-O-O-

Sasuke and his friends are planning of going to the mall since they don't have anything to do and the basketball team is free today. No fangirls for now, they might be having a meeting or something. They are on their way to the parking lot when Naruto saw a smoke from Sasuke's side getting near to them fast. "Sasuke look!" Pointing to the smoke. Sasuke looked at where his pointing only to be bumped by Sakura. They both fell on the ground with Sakura on top. Let me describe it to you with the best I can. Sasuke is half laying, half-sitting, he's using his elbows for support and one knee up. Sakura was kneeling, one leg between his thigh. Her hand is again on his chest and the other is used for support. They face are two inches apart. The truth is I don't even know how they got in that position. Both are not moving until someone pricked Sakura her a causing her to move forward and kiss Sasuke. First let's go see what happened to our Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was waiting for who ever she should meet. The only thing in her mind was Yukino. She was really thinking hard how they got Yukino. That girl was like 'I'm just as strong as every other guy in the world.' And 'I'm just so handsome if I'm a guy.' also she can take down big guys alone. Sometimes she wonders if Yukino made friends with her because she's crushing on her. Well she thinks she's a boy in a way but let's get back to our topic. Someone came up behind Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "Aaahhh!"_

"_Wait don't be scared it's just me, my beautiful goddess." The guy said. Sakura recognized him. He was the guy that looks like their P.E. teacher. She was trying to remember what's his name again. " Uh sorry but who are you again?" His heart was broken. How can she forget his oh so beautiful name. "My name is Rock Lee my beautiful goddess."_

"_Oh right, I remember now. I'm so sorry senior Lee."_

"_Just Lee would be fine my beautiful goddess."_

"_Okay Lee, you could also quit the beautiful goddess 'cause it kinda freaks me out and just call me Sakura."_

"_But I can't."_

"_Sure, okay, whatever but I'm waiting for someone so can you leave me alone Lee."_

_:"But I'm the one you're waiting for my beautiful cherry goddess." He said pointing to his self. " You! But I, you, where's Yukino?" she said looking around. "Yukino my beautiful cherry goddess? I do not know where this Yukino girl is?" he said putting his hand on his chin, thinking. "What! What about the letter, the threat thingy, the meet me after school."_

"_That. I never really thought you'd fall for that. But thank you for exerting effort just to go here my beautiful cherry goddess."_

"_She's not here. Then I won't be here either, I'm leaving." Lee jumped to her and grabbed her right foot, hugging it. "Aaahhh! Let go of me, let go of me let go of me!" She was kicking him with her other foot to break free. "Please my beautiful cherry blossom goddess don't' leave! I still have to show you something."_

"_Okay fine. Let's get this over with." Lee let go of her and knocked three times on the ground on a certain area then it opened. It was like a wooden door. "Follow me my beautiful cherry blossom goddess."_

"_Wait! Am I safe there?" she asked nervously._

"_Yes my beautiful cherry blossom goddess." She followed him inside just to get thing over so she could leave and go home. It was very dark inside that she couldn't see anything. Lee spoke. "Our dear beautiful cherry blossom goddess has come everyone." Then the lights turned on and revealed a lot of people and a big picture of Sakura on the wall. A lot of people are bowing to her, One by one, they came up to her. They showed her a shirt and a skirt that has a picture of her. A pink wig, pink shoes, the same as the shoe she's wearing, a pink bracelet. A Sakura tree, a painting of her naked (kidding), a statue, a girl with pink nails, the same bracelets she have at home, green contact lenses, girls acting like her and even copied her looks and boys drooling at her. She can't take it anymore, these people are a bunch of psychos, what are they doing, making her insane. "What is these, some kind of joke? The shoe, the bracelet those are mine, how did you get that? Girls acting like me! Are you for real? Where'd you get that picture? What's this shirt for? Why is it that everywhere I look I see me? Aaahhh! Mommy, take me with you! Daddy let me go back to you! Someone, anyone, somebody, anybody kill me, kill me now!" She was running around like crazy. "Please my beautiful cherry blossom goddess, relax!" Lee said trying to calm her. "Relax! Please just tell me I'm abducted by aliens, please."_

"_Okay if that's what you wish for, my beautiful cherry blossom goddess." Then everybody turned into green slimy monsters. There's only one thing to do in this situation, run. BOOM! The secret door exploded and out came Sakura. She was running, running to who knows where._

BACK TO THE

Yukino was finding Sakura, wondering if she waited for her or left her again when she saw her and Sasuke in an unusual kind of position. She quickly ran to Sakura's behind quietly using her oh so undetectable super speed. By the way the others are just watching the scene. _' This is a great opportunity for my newly learned technique.'_ She pricked Sakura's behind. That caused Sakura to kiss Sasuke. It only lasted two seconds. Sakura quickly broke it and left as red as a tomato, Sasuke just smirked when she left. The others was still in awe and Yukino was thinking why it all went wrong. _'What did I do wrong? She's supposed to fly in the air not kiss him.' _She was thinking hard but decided to just drop it, maybe she needs more practice. When she was to follow Sakura Tenten stopped her and asked who she is. She simply answered 'Yukino' and left.

-O-O-

Our blushing Sakura was walking in the corridor with one thing in mind. _'Why did he kiss back?'_ Sure she would blush, it was after all her first but she didn't expect him to kiss her too. She touched her lips. She have to admit she liked it.

A/n: Finally, I updated. Please forgive me if there's a lot of things that are getting wrong in this fic. About the cheerleading thingy, just forget about that. I'm not planning to make her a cheerleader, sorry but cheerleading is just not my type. Well just tell me if you have a problem or something and thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
